Man of the Island
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Artemis and Phillipus find a man on the island and Artemis slowly falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Phillipus walked the shores searching for anything spacious. The redhead was in a loose top and some baggy pants. Phillipus was in her regular everyday armor. They saw a boat in the distance. The boat was closer now and about to pull ashore. The generals had their weapons ready. The boat arrived and the generals stepped on the boat. They saw a man tied to the steering wheel. He was handsome, strong and looked hardworking. Artemis and Phillipus slowly untied the ropes so they didn't wake him up. When they finally untied him from the steering wheel, Artemis slowly tilted his chin upward. "I don't believe this..." She said as she wiped the blood off the side of his face where it looked like he had been hit with a pipe. "Artemis don't!" Phillipus grabbed her hand. "He's a man, he's going to kill us!" Artemis didn't take her eyes off him. They soon heard the engine of Diana's invisible plane. "The Princess!" Phillipus yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jrbenson BIG BIG Fan loved the Arizona and Diana Love and Athena. I never was a big fan of Epione until you came along LOVED That story waiting for Chap 17! Oh and You have to wait to see who it is I didn't think of who it might be but that's a good one I had a talk with my friend on Youtube about Batman and her, so good deal it might be him.

The two generals carried the man into the forest to lay him in a stream. "This seams to

harsh." Artemis said as she lifted the man's legs a little higher. Phillipus rolled her eyes

and began to mumble to herself. "Alright, Wanna bury him alive?" Phillipus asked as she

stopped and dropped the mans upper body. "NO! I mean... Well... can't we just like

leave him in the forest?" Phillipus stared at Artie. "The amazons would find him!"

Phillipus walked over and sat on a rock. "Ohhhh... That makes sense..." Artemis

looked at the half-dead man on the ground. "What about a tree?" Phillipus looked up

and saw Phthia's old treehouse. "Perfect!" The amazons grabbed the body and pulled

him into the tree. "There..." Said Phillipus as she looked down and saw two amazonian

guards, walking and talking about Antiope. Artemis almost jumped on them and killed

them. "Artemis don't worry... Hippolyta will find out and have their heads." Artemis

nodded looking down and eyeing them as if she was Athena's sacred owl.

The amazons walked to the palace. They ate ripe mangos, they had picked from the

forests trees. Diana came up behind them and hugged them. "What up Buttercups?"

She said as the two generals turned around. "Nothing!" The two shouted together.

"Alright... Wanna do some sparring?" She asked as she grabbed two poles off the

ground. "Later... Princess we have some "business" to take care of." Artemis winked at

Phillipus. "Oh okay." Diana looked down walking slowly into the palace. "Aww... Now I

feel bad leaving her like that..." Phillipus looked at Artemis and smacked her. "You've

gone soft you know that!" Artemis looked down, after a few seconds she looked up

again. "AM NOT!" She yelled as she smacked Phillipus hard. Dozens of amazons

circled them. Donna and Diana came running out. "What's going on?!" Diana yelled.

"Phillipus called Artemis weak and Artemis smacked her!" Phillipus was on the ground

bleeding from falling to hard. Donna rushed over to her. "Artemis!" All the amazons

stared at Artemis. Donna was helping Phillipus up. Artemis turned around and walked

through the crowd, not stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

I made like a video game cross over like Ezio fron Assassins creed and the powers from Fable II

Artemis continued her walk into the forest and came to a lake. She quickly jumped in

with her cloths on. She swam to the other side of the island. Artemis got out and walked

dripping with water to an old cabin, which was her "private" place. Artemis opened the

wooden door and slowly walked in. She hummed an old song Antiope used to sing to

her as a child. Running naked through the barren hills, her lost tribe of amazons

stripped of everything except pride and revenge... But they always looked up to Antiope

like a mother, but she was Artemis's real mother and should have stopped Circe before the thing that changed her world...

_Flashback_

Artemis slowly walked into the palace throne room. Mocking the amazon warriors. But

soon stopping at her mothers command. Artemis the new princess of Bana Mighdall. A

hidden city in Egypt. She sat in her mothers lap and got told a story of long long ago

amazons. Every now and then a Thanagarian named Shayera, (The new Hawkgirl.)

would come and visit them for some tea or something... What Artemis loved of all was

the love of christmas... with her family... One christmas, Artemis and Alexa (Artie's little

sis) sat in the throne room waiting for their parents. Daddy was getting home late from

the creed. Mother was slowly taking her time to get down stairs... When Antiope

FINALLY got down stairs she sat in her throne and watched the two young ones open

their presents... That was the christmas Artemis got her first bow. Antiope got a beautiful

ring from Ezio when he finally got home. After dinner they went to bed, Circe was

secretly dressed up like an amazon royal guard. She snuck into the chambers and

grabbed a sword off the wall. The next was the last... Ezio survived but disappeared a

year later. Artemis and Alexa were raised by Hestia they were given the powers of

Zeus, Hades, Ares, and Hermes. Alexa never used hers, well she never really had too...

Artemis always used hers for anything even cooking!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artemis woke up not even noticing that she was dreaming, she got out of bed and

looked at the clock. "1:47..." She said to herself slumped to the door. "Diana's going to

kill me..." Artemis walked out onto the grass and peered over her shoulder seeing a

deer prance by her. She prayed softly and ran back to the palace. An amazon royal

guard stopped her. "Where have you been?!" Artemis smiled, "Everywhere..." The other

amazon looked Artemis up and down. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around. "See

ya later..." Artemis walked to the infirmary. She peeked inside to see if see if the man

has been found. She walked in looking around, "Epione!" Artemis called. Epione walked

in, "Yes...?" Artemis looked down and laughed. "Never mind." Epione looked around

weirdly. Artemis walked out and ran to the forest and to the tree house. She panted

softly and climbed into the tree house. He was still there, LUCKILY. Artemis smiled

pulled him down to the ground. She made a fire and took some warm water to clean the

wounds. She cleaned the blood and dropped the rag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis got up and backed up. She nearly collasped at him. It was... I couldn't be... She

doubled checked. "Oh My Zeus..." Artemis mouth stayed open the whole time. It was

her worst enemy... Batman... Artemis slapped him and laughed... What was she doing

she didn't know but didn't care. She punched him and picked him up. Swung him across

her back and kicked him in the αρχίδια.(Translate to Balls). She laughed hard until... he

awoke. He held his head groaning. Artemis dropped to her knees. "Artemis...?" He

managed to say before coughing up blood. Artemis helped him up, slowly VERy

slowly... "Hi...?" Artemis gulped and took him to the fires side. Bruce finally stopped

coughing and looked at Artemis who was scooting away from him. "Thanks...?" Artemis

looked at him and smiled. "Trust me don't..." Bruce shrugged and smiled. "Artemis... I

have to tell you something..." Artemis scooted a little closer. "Yes...?" Bruce sighed, "I

never really hated you..." Artemis smiled and scooted so close that he had to put an arm

around her. "I didn't hate you either. To be honest as a child you were my hero..." Bruce

smiled and look down seeing that he had no shirt, he laughed when she hugged him.

"Oh my zeus... WHAT AM I DOING?!" Artemis stubbled up and moved backward.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hugging me...?" Bruce replied stupidly. Artemis rolled her eyes. "I have to go... There is

a tree house you live in it now... or until I can think straight." Bruce laughed hardily at

her reply. "Look, Artemis what ever went on between us is over... Right...?" Artemis

looked at the ground and prayed to Athena. "Bruce I'll see you in the morning!" She ran

to her "Secret Cabin" and undressed. She sat in the stream lake near it and started to

think. She opened her eyes and grabbed her clothes. She changed into her night-

wears. Artemis snuzzled into bed and prayed like she usually did. This time added more

then thought.

Artemis opened her eyes to a bright light beside her bed. A warm hand brushed her

arm. "What in the hades...?" Artemis sat up seeing Athena fully. "Artemis... We have to

talk..."

Chap 6

Artemis pulled her legs up to her chest while Athena sat next to her. "A man on

Themyscira... Huh...?" Athena asked as she tried to pull her legs down. Artemis

flinched and pulled her legs down for the goddess. "Aphrodite told me... That

when you hugged him..." Artemis looked at the goddess and smirked. "You can tell

your little sister that my orgasms are my business!" Athena's mouth dropped open.

"ARTEMIS!" Athena yelled as she got up. "What...?" Artemis replied. Athena put her

hand to her forehead.


End file.
